04 April 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-04 ;Comments *Peel plays sessions from Welsh language band Fflaps and Dutch group Poppi UK. *Peel mentioned when he was living in America, girls would give him their telephone numbers after asking them and would always find telephone messages about getting right with Jesus after ringing them. Sessions *Fflaps #1. Recorded: 1988-03-13. *Poppi UK #1. Recorded: 1988-02-14. Broadcast: 01 March 1988 Tracklisting *Pixies: Bone Machine (LP - Surfer Rosa) 4AD *Kaos: Crank Up The Bass (LP - Court's In Session) Bad Boy *Fflaps: Pethu Piws (session) *Mahlathini And The Mahotella Queens: Thokozile (LP - Thokozile) Earthworks *Kazjurol: Stagedive To Hell (7" - Messengers Of Death) Uproar :(JP: 'You probably fed up with the Morrissey LP, but I thought this was worth playing it again, this is Late Night, Maudlin Street') *Morrissey: Late Night, Maudlin Street (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Poppi UK: You're Not The Same (session) *Fe-Fi-Four Plus 2: I Wanna Come Back (From The World Of LSD) (v/a LP - Pebbles Vol. 5) BFD *Live Skull: Cavity (LP - Dusted) Homestead *Dennis Alcapone: Back Biter (v/a LP - Keep On Coming Through The Door... Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) Trojan *Fflaps: Llosg Llech (session) *Black Riot: A Day In The Life (12") Fourth Floor :(JP: 'I heard the news today oh boy, that's Black Riot and A Day In The Life, quite clearly a different A Day In The Life from what you're familiar with, which you probably didn't recognise from my singing of it') Peel is referring to the Beatles 'A Day In The Life' song. *Waitresses: "Wait Here I'll Be Right Back..." (v/a LP - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone *Poppi UK: Chinese Applebelt (session) *Marxist Brothers: Rudo Ibofu (v/a LP - "Goodbye Sandra": Zimbabwe Hits Volume Two) Discafrique International *Stump: Heartache (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *Only Ones: My Way Out Of Here (LP - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS *Fflaps: Y Dyn Bun (session) *Eddie Bo: Hook And Sling (Part One And Part Two) (v/a LP - Rare Groove Vol. 1) Street Sounds *Dustdevils: Oyster Catcher (LP - Gutter Light) Rouska *Team: Breakin Bread (12") Team :(JP: 'Back with our guests Poppi UK, and the best title of the year so far I think, Post Modern Sex Jogger') *Poppi UK: Post Modern Sex Jogger (session) *Muddy Waters: Louisiana Blues @''' *Premi: Nachdi Pitho Da (LP - I ❤﻿ Premi ~ Nachdi Di Gooth Khulgaye ~ The World Favourite) Multitone *Woodentops: They Can Say What They Want (LP - Wooden Foot Cops On The Highway) Rough Trade *S-Express: Theme From S-Express (12") Rhythm King '''@ *Fflaps: Blodyn Tatws (session) *Zani Diabate Et Le Super Djata Band Du Mali: unknown *Link Protrudi And The Jaymen: No Stopping (LP - Drive It Home!) Music Maniac *Poppi UK: Rambo's Girlfriend (session) *Latee: This Cut's Got Flavor (Vocal Version) (12") Wild Pitch Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B9744XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1988-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE006 ;Length *1) 1:57:50 *2) 1:32:27 (1:12:23 - 1:19:03) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE006 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9744/2) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Unknown Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes